


Lingering Worries

by rayeliann



Series: Nayeli Surana [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayeliann/pseuds/rayeliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Adjusting Jewlery/Necktie/Etc. </p><p>Short Drabble, Self-Indulgent Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Worries

Nayeli’s slight figure was framed by the gorgeous Antivan sunset as she stood on the balcony. Zevran sighed wistfully as he watched the wind ruffle the gauzy curtains. He could tell from the way she swayed from one foot to the other, her weight shifting back and forth, that something was on her mind. 

He pulled himself out of the chair and lightly crossed the room. When she didn’t turn to acknowledge his presence, Zevran slipped through the curtains and sidled up beside her.

Her dark eyes were trained on the horizon, but it was clear that her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Naye, my dear…" Her name rolled off his tongue, and he had used a soft tone, still not sure she registered his presence. 

In response, Nayeli swayed in his direction, tilting her face toward him and made a soft noise of acknowledgement. Her eyes were still focused on something far-away, and her long, slender fingers worried at the necklace she always wore. It was a nervous habit Zevran remembered first noticing in the early days of their acquaintance- days they had spent knee-deep in darkspawn and covered in blood and grime. He hadn’t seen it in a while.

Zevran took her hands in one of his, calming her anxious fingers gently. They wove around his own fingers almost automatically, familiar and seeking comfort.

"Something is coming Zev. Can you feel it?" she asked softly, as she finally tore her gaze from the horizon, and looked up at him, her eyes glittering and dark. 

Zev smiled reassuringly at her, his free hand reaching for the clasp on the thin silver chain around her neck. It drifted to the front whenever she fussed with the necklace. It wouldn’t bother her - but to him, it was a great, glaring reminder that something was worrying her. And she had done her fair share of worrying for several lifetimes. She had earned happiness, and he would fight tooth and nail to give it to her.

Zevran guided the clasp back to where it belonged, tucking it carefully behind Nayeli’s glossy dark hair. She’d been wearing it loose in Antiva, a style he very much admired. She smiled ever so slightly up at him, an unconscious reaction she had stopped fighting since they had arrived in Antiva. If only he could fix all of her worries so easily.


End file.
